


You're going to get burned

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Developing Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Rubin risks a glance at Sungho when the silence lasts too long, his tongue peeking out to lick at his lips in a nervous manner, Sungho's eyes following that pink tongue and that’s when he thinks that if Rubin wanted to play with fire so much, he must be ready to get burned.





	You're going to get burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~ Back with more Rubin/Sungho (with mention of Hangyeom/Sangwon) 
> 
> This is brought to you by the idea of Vie @jinkwansus about tattoo artists Sungho/Rubin + making out on top of a chair, there was no chair but a desk though. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Sungho tries really hard to focus on his work, being careful with his hold on his tattoo gun as he finishes shading the small but detailed rose on the wrist of the black haired boy who’s sitting before him, the white skin contrasting prettily with the ink.

 

He’s really trying to focus, he can’t risk a mistake when working but keeps finding the task difficult when he can hear above the noise the tattoo gun makes, a familiar laugh that he knows means nothing but trouble

 

Nothing but trouble for him.

 

_“Hyung I can hear you frowning,”_

 

_“Shut up Hangyeom,”_

 

Sungho mutters without looking up from the white wrist, the dark haired boy, Hangyeom, chuckles as he shakes his head amusedly but Sungho is far from feeling amused by the situation.

 

_“Why did you have to bring your boyfriend again?”_

 

_“Hey don’t blame it on me, it’s your boy who keeps flirting with Sangwonie,”_

 

Sungho sighs and mumbles that he’s not _his boy_ something Hangyeom is quick to agree, adding that if he were they wouldn’t be having that conversation.

 

He finishes the tattoo and carefully applies the protective ointment before bandaging Hangyeom's wrist, he reminds him what he needs to do as aftercare as they make their way out the room, the younger boy nodding his head even when he already knows the steps as this is not his first tattoo.

 

Just as they walk into the reception room he hears the same laugh of before, this time completely clear and it sounds so loud to him as if the boy had laughed right into his ear. As if that were not enough, the view that greets him just annoys him even more.

 

Standing by the big black desk are Rubin and Sangwon. The younger of the two has the sleeve of his left arm rolled up all the way to his shoulder, showing his recently healed tattoo, a skull surrounded by roses, to the creator himself, Rubin.

 

There was nothing wrong about that, regular clients often came by to show the healed tattoos to them but what annoyed Sungho was the clear flirtatious aura around them.

 

There was no need for Rubin to be standing next to Sangwon leaving so little space between them and there was even less of a need for Rubin to be grabbing at Sangwon's forearm with one of his hands and the other to be placed on his back.

 

What annoys Sungho the most is that he’s not in a position to express it unlike Hangyeom -but the dark haired boy remains unbothered, only reacting by glancing at Sungho with something akin to pity in his eyes- for he’s only friends with the blonde.

 

He and Rubin have been friends for years, he was there when Rubin started dating the ever so perfect Doha and he was there when the both of them eventually broke up after realizing their relationship was going nowhere and Rubin was there for him when he finally accepted Hyunsuk's advances, he helped him take the decision to break up with the much younger boy too. They even opened a tattoo parlor together with the support of their parents.

 

But there was always a tension between them and instead of it disappearing, it only became stronger. They weren’t oblivious to it, it was impossible to not notice the heavy stares, the way eyes would glance at the other’s mouth, their bodies pulled into the other’s like magnets until they were leaning into each other.

 

Most if not all of their friends had pointed it out at some point when talking to one of them in private, asking if they were in a relationship but they always denied it.

 

Sungho thinks they are too afraid of ruining what they already have and with a reason. Rubin and Doha, while their break up was nothing dramatic and it was a mutual decision, their friendship was never the same and they eventually stopped talking all together.

 

But Sungho was way closer of reaching his limit than he had though before.

 

Hangyeom calls out Sangwon’s name and both Rubin and him turn to their direction, Sangwon immediately smiling at his boyfriend while Rubin glances at Sungho, his eyes studying Sungho before he smiles a small and playful smile, one that Sungho knows too well by now, knows that smile means he will try to make Sungho jealous.

 

Because even if Rubin seems to be afraid of them crossing that thin line too, he enjoys playing with fire seeing how far he can push Sungho until he snaps.

 

Hangyeom thanks Sungho for his work before he makes his way to the front door, waving goodbye to the blonde and waiting for Sangwon to do the same, his boyfriend bids goodbye to Sungho first and just as he takes a step away from Rubin the blonde leans closer to his face, pressing his lips against the corner of the other boy’s lips briefly in a chaste goodbye kiss.

 

Sangwon chuckles and Hangyeom plainly rolls his eyes and then they’re both gone leaving Rubin and Sungho alone in the store.

 

Rubin risks a glance at Sungho when the silence lasts too long, his tongue peeking out to lick at his lips in a nervous manner, Sungho's eyes following that pink tongue and that’s when he thinks that if Rubin wanted to play with fire so much, he must be ready to get burned.

 

Without saying anything Sungho slowly makes his way towards Rubin, the other boy staying quiet even when Sungho stands in front of him leaving barely any space between them. Sungho curses not for the first time the difference in their heights when he has to grab at the collar of the black shirt Rubin is wearing, pulling down roughly forcing the blonde to lean down enough for Sungho to crash his lips against his.

 

Rubin yelps against his mouth, his eyes widening but Sungho doesn’t back off instead he lifts his other hand to grab at the back of Rubin's head, his fingers getting lost in his blonde strands as be keeps him in place. Sungho doesn’t kiss Rubin gently like he may have thought about doing so a thousand times before, he kisses him without holding back, his lips moving urgently against Rubin's and his tongue licking at the seam of his lips.

 

Rubin closes his eyes just as he opens his mouth allowing Sungho to lick his way inside, their tongues meeting quickly halfway as Rubin tries to fight for dominance, a fight he quickly loses when Sungho slides one of his legs in between his, pressing his thigh against the front of Rubin's jeans making the blonde make a sound similar to a mewl and leaning back against the counter.

 

Sungho lets go of Rubin collar to instead push at his chest, the blonde getting his message as he moves to sit on top of the desk, Sungho placing both of his hands down on Rubin's thighs and spreading his legs apart enough for him to stand between them.

 

He licks at the roof of Rubin's mouth making the blonde moan against his mouth, Sungho feeling inclined to break the kiss to be able to hear him make those noises without them being muffled against his mouth but Rubin as if reading his train of though wraps his arms around his neck, one of his hands grabbing a fistful of Sungho's dyed hair and he pulls him closer.

 

They soon fall into a rhythm, the kiss slowing down until they are kissing languidly, Sungho sucking Rubin’s swollen lower lip into his mouth, the blonde unable to stop the moan that crawls up his throat when Sungho bites down. Sungho moves his hands up and down Rubin’s thighs, caressing as they keep in kissing to the point Sungho feels like all he breaths is Rubin.

 

He’s the one to break the kiss leaning back but staying close enough they are still breathing the same air. Rubin's ragged breathing sends a shiver down Sungho's spine, the desire to make his breathing more erratic is too much and he finds himself leaning down to press his lips against Rubin's neck, the younger sighing deeply as he leans bia head to the side to give Sungho more space to explore.

 

Rubin’s hands move to Sungho's back stroking him in long and slow movements, the touch burning through the shirt. Sungho presses wet kisses against Rubin's neck as he makes his way to the blonde's ear, the younger gasping when Sungho kisses him behind his ear and takes his pierced earlobe into his mouth.

 

Sungho feels Rubin's thighs tremble around him when he moves back to kiss at his jaw before he makes his way down until he’s kissing his collarbones and he places his lips right over the small tattoo he had made right bellow his left collarbone, a small and simplistic crown, he sucks the skin into his mouth making Rubin let out a sweet moan.

 

Just as Sungho leans back to admire the quickly forming bruise the sound of the front door opening makes him turn around surprised, Rubin sighing when he sees who just arrived - none other than Jaeyoung followed be Hyunsoo as they both are going to start their shift- and pressing his forehead to Sungho's back as the older boy had turned around, both their faces reddening at being caught in their current position knowing they will be unable to escape the teasing.

 

_“Fucking finally,”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments are suggestions give me life so please do leave them!


End file.
